following_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Planet Characters
Races North Quadrant *'Earthlings' are named after objects, whether food related or not. East Quadrant *'Demons' are named after meats. Hail from the Demon Realm. West Quadrant *'Angels' are named after alcoholic drinks. This includes Angels only found in Universe 11. *'Saiyans' are named after Vegetables. Their home-planet, Planet Argula, is on the border between the North and West Quadrant, but it is categorized to be apart of the West Quadrant. Argula name origin *'Anejin' (The name is derived from the Japanese word for Seedling, Nae, and the letters are re-arranged with the adding of "jin") are named after fruits. Their home-world is Planet Plant. South Quadrant *'Ryujin' (The name is derived from one of the Japanese words for Dragon, Ryu, and then given the "jin") are named after types of soups. The Ryujin are used as the beings formed by the Dragon Balls. If an Eternal Dragon is killed off, another Ryujin replaces it, and so on and so forth. Center Quadrant *'Supreme Kais/Kais' are named after sauces. Supreme Kais are main types of sauces. Characters *Lion, the God of Destruction of Universe 11. Name is derived from Scallion, fitting with the Saiyan naming scheme. *Vodka, the Angel attendant of Universe 11. Name is a reference to Vodka, fitting with the Angel naming scheme. *Mustard, the Grand Supreme Kai of Universe 11. Name is directly derived from Mustard, fitting with the Shinjin naming scheme. Rice's Group *Rice, main character of the story in Universe 11. Name is derived from ricebean, fitting with the Saiyan naming scheme. *Daikon, main Saiyan/Angel of the story in Universe 11. Name is derived from Daikon, fitting with the Saiyan naming scheme. *Sirloin, main Demon of the story in Universe 11. Name is derived from Sirloin Steak, fitting with the Demon naming scheme. *Master Gyouza, mentor to Rice and Daikon. Name is derived from the Japanese food with the same name. She was the West Supreme Kai until her retirement, where she moved to the North Quadrant on Planet Earth with Ponzu. *Master Ponzu, mentor to Rice and Daikon. Name is derived from the Japanese sauce with the same name. He was the East Supreme Kai until his retirement, where he moved to the North Quadrant on Planet Earth with Gyouza. Earthlings *Dr. Mortar, Rice's adoptive father. Name is derived from Pestle and Mortar, fitting with his family's name. *Ladle, Rice's adoptive mother. Name is derived from the cooking utensil Ladle, fitting with his family's name. Demon Realm *Crab, the King of the Demon Realm. Name is derived from the seafood with the same name. He first appears as a husk with a very low power level. He becomes his normal self when all four of the Cardinal Demons are absorbed. ** ** ** ** Planets *'Planet Argula' is the home to the Saiyan Race, and acts as their base of operations. They are connected to Planet Plant via several passages created by Planet Argula and Planet Plant's scientists. These passages are very sturdy, and also act as loading docks for spaceships, or other types of laboratories that are neutral to both planets. Due to how the planet works, it is considered to be the main planet to Planet Plant, where it's sometimes deemed as Planet Argula's moon. **Argula's king eats the corpses left by his enemies, where he requests that his chefs cook them so they could be eaten. The people of the planet deem him as a cannibal, which he is, but in truth, he is eating what leftover life essence they have left to increase his own power level.